THE PROBLEM WITH CASTIEL'S WINGS
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Castiel has trouble with his wings - and it is up to Sammy and Dean to help him out. Will they succeed?


Here is something I wrote after a couple days out from writing, after a bout of writer's block. I hope you like the results!

THE PROBLEMS WITH CASTIEL'S WINGS

One day, in the middle of the night, Dean Winchester was dreaming he was awake.

The Angel Castiel came to him walking into the room, wearing nothing more than his usual suit, tie and trenchcoat. He had his wings out on display, finding them too confined hidden wherever he had them hidden in the man he was possessing. He liked the air flow on his feathers. He walked across the room only to discover, to his horror, his wings had fallen off near to the doorway. He stopped midstep, before turning to look sadly at the wings laying uselessly on the floor.

"My wings!" he said, despondently, looking down upon them with some degree of sadness. "My wings have come off!"

It was as if Castiel's angelic voice awoke Dean from his beauty sleep for alas, he awoke, to find Castiel standing in the middle of the room, openly weeping.

"Castiel, Oh Castiel, why do you cry so, Castiel?" Dean asked, dramatically. "And why am I talking like an extra out of Romeo and Juliet, may I ask?"

"My wings, Dean! My wings have fallen from me to fall helplessly onto the ground like a pair of sad and lonely things! Whatever am I to do, Dean? How can I be an angel if I don't have any wings?"

"Never fear, Castiel, for I, Dean Winchester is here to save the day! I'll restore your angelic beauty!" Dean said, striking a heroic pose in his Tellytubbies pajamas.

At least this made Castiel smile, even though his already large blue eyes, were larger and watery in his tearful state.

"Oh Dean, thank you, you are my hero!" Castiel said, in delight, as he blew his nose on Sammy's boxers.

"Holy Snot!" Dean said, with a smile.

Castiel took no notice, as he strode over to the wings on the ground, to pick them up, to try and stick them back on his back. Every time he tried pressing them to his back, they flopped to the ground like a pair of floppy things, and Castiel pouted, tears forming in his puppy dog eyes.

"Dean! They won't stay on me, Dean! Help me, Dean!" Castiel cried, turning to face Dean helplessly.

"Superglue! Let's try superglue!" Dean suggested, drawing some out of his slippers.

Castiel brightened up, and watched and waited patiently while Dean attempted to superglue the fallen wings to his back.

The wings refused to stick.

Dean next tried a staple gun, followed by a nail gun, the paperclips, but everything he tried failed. He even tried sticking them back on with the Holy Snot from Sammy's boxers, but still they refused to stick.

"Help me, Dean, I am not an angel without my wings, for I am only a man at the moment!" Castiel blubbered.

"Keep your wings on, Cas! Oh sorry, you can't!" Dean said, drily, before Sammy came sauntering in, eating a hot dog.

"What's going down, dudes. What are you doing with my boxers, Dean?" Sammy said, around a mouthful of sausage.

"Castiel blew his nose in them," Dean said, with a grin.

The angel shrugged apologetically at Sammy, before smiling angelically and innocently at the younger Winchester. Sammy for a moment could have sworn he saw a halo, hanging jauntily above the angel's head.

"Why is Dean holding your wings, dude? He didn't pull them off did he? Hey. Dean, Castiel is not a toy! You've gotta play gentle with the Lord's people, Dean!" Sammy said, disapprovingly.

"No freaking way did I pull them off! What the hell sort of person do you take me for, pulling the wings off angels, huh? Kinky son-of-a-bitch!" Dean said, darkly.

"Help me stick them back on!" Castiel said, turning his best puppy dog look onto Sammy, which far surpassed Sammy's best puppy dog sighed and pursed his lips before daubing tomato ketchup, mustard, onions and a few dabs of sausage onto the edge of Castiel's wings. Amazingly the wings stuck and Castiel broke out into fresh tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much, young Samuel, you have restored my angelic beauty and I shall not smite you!" Castiel sobbed, clinging to Sammy's arm gratefully. "Who minds that I now smell like a walking delicatessan - my wings are now back on my back where they belong! How can I ever repay you?"

"Bring me another hot dog, and we call it even!" Sammy said, looking down on the angel with a look of befuddlement.

Castiel pressed his hand to his mouth covering another sob, before practiacally flying from the room, to fetch Sammy's hot dog.

"HEY CAS! BRING ME SOME PIE!" was Dean's last words to the retreating angel.

And so, when Castiel returned, everyone was happy. Castiel had his wings back, even though he did whiff a bit of sausage, Sammy had a large hot dog to nibble on and Dean had his pie and ate it ...

THE END!


End file.
